


'til our compass stands still

by ineachandeveryway



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineachandeveryway/pseuds/ineachandeveryway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' the boy saw the comet, and suddenly his life had meaning. ' bash/kenna + a-z challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til our compass stands still

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a drabble series ranging from incredibly short chapters to incredibly long ones! Who knows! My only concern is that I do these two the justice that (the writers did not give them for their lack of sensibility) we all are well aware they deserve. 
> 
> And no, I have not watched One Tree Hill. The quote is cute, though.

' the boy saw the comet, and suddenly his life had meaning. '

.

.

.

.

.

Summer eyes, slender arms. A smile sliced from sunlight and a spontaneity that speaks of stars—

—Lady Kenna is a girl fashioned out of the galaxy's best parts: comets, meteors, explosions of being. Sebastian de Poitiers— _Bash,_ rather—is painted into the indigo of darkness. He does not know how to fit his small, rare supernovae to her constant effervescence. She touches him once and he inflames on the spot, bursts incandescently with a collision of everything that he fears but has secretly come to love, the things that a bastard would never expect to have the fortune of coming across: peace, happiness. An actual marriage.

He simply exists, and then she scintillates, flitters, dances all across the midnight blue of his amaranthine canvas.

And for that, he _burns._

**Author's Note:**

> You better comment. You better. I am watching you. With my telepathic, comment-sensitive, all-seeing eyes.


End file.
